The front and rear tires of a bicycle may be designed to quickly release from the bicycle frame for ease in transporting the bicycle and/or repairing a tire. Unfortunately, some quick release designs can lead to theft of the tires and/or the entire bicycle both of which can be very expensive. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,005,390; 5,337,587; 8,061,169; and RE38,162 all incorporated herein by this reference.
A number of lock devices for quick release mechanisms have been developed some of which are fairly complex and/or costly. Examples include the Kryptonite “Security Wheelnutz” and the Pinhead “Quick Release Locks for Wheels”.
It is also known to configure the skewer rod nut with a hex head or other keyway or structure which requires a special tool to remove the nut from the skewer rod. See the Delta Bolt-on Skewers for Quick-Release Wheel Hubs and “Hublox Locking Skewers”. Still, it is often possible to use a pliers or the like to grasp the nut with enough force to remove it.